


Survival Rate : 15%

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Jace Herondale, Asexual Jace Herondale, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Sick Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: Alec is Maryse's Lightwood son, a nurse in the service of chemotherapy of New York's hospital, so sometime he came there and tried to made the cancer's patients smile. He didn't expect to met the man of his life there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes. English is not my native language.

Alec rubbed his eyes after having woken up because of his alarm. The sun was already shining a lot, lighting Alec's whole room. He took one of his shirt and come out of his bedroom before he come down the stairs. His mother was already awake and Isabelle, his younger sister was having breakfast peacefully.

\- Hi. Said Alec while smiling slowly.

\- Hi sweetheart. Replied Maryse while kissing his raven hair whereas Izzy was pinching her brother's waist.

Alec sat close to her and took her phone from her hands.

\- Hey! She exclaimed.

\- Are you coming with us today? Asked Alec, rising his arm in the air, preventing his sister from getting her phone back.

\- Alec, you know how I am with the hospitals... Mumbled Isabelle.

\- Just say that you're scared of seing Simon because you will blush and babble like an idiot. Teased Alec.

\- Oh, shut up!

Alec laughed and Izzy succed to get her phone back while Maryse gave her eldest son, a plate full of pancakes.

\- Thanks mom.

Maryse smiled and ran her fingers in his hair. Alec was etremely close to his mother, and slightly less to his father when he learnt that Robert cheated on his wife with another woman. The young man was close to his sister as well, she supported him in every hard times, it was the same with their little brother, Max. The Lightwoods were a very close family who helped each other during the worst moments.   
Alec was lucky, his best friend Aline had been rejected by her family when she came out, in contrary when Alec announced to his parents, aldready divorced, that he loved boys, Maryse took him into her arms, remind him that she loved him no matter who he love. Robert reassured him by saying that no matter what happen, he will always be proud of him.

Maryse drove him to the hospital and let him alone until the chemotherapy's room, he already know the way, he came here every month since may and they were now in mid-july, when every others teenagers went on holidays, Alec was here, restoring the taste of life to the patients who were almost his age. He changed and put on sterile's clothers before opening the door.

\- Hi Alec! Called Catarina, his colleague, her dark and braided's hair where connected in a bun, and as usual, her blue blouse hightlighted her skin tone.

\- Hi Cat! Need help with someone in particularly?

\- Non, not yet but we will have another patient soon.

Alec shook his head sadly, welcoming a new patient meant that someone in this cursed planet was suffering from cancer. Alec made his tour of the patients and took Clary in his arms, the young woman had a lung cancer since a year and she had weeks left before getting completely healed. Clary became one of his best friend, she was funny sweet, very open-minded and one of the thoughest patient. Beside her was Maia who was in a deep sleep, she had a liver cancer and was there since weeks, she was closest to Simon but she get along with Alec too.

Magnus snarled when he went through the automatic doors of the hospital after his step-brother, Raphael. He had his fist buried in his vest pockets and mubled in silence.

\- Hello, we have an appointment for a chemotherapy. Announced Raphael to the secretary.

\- Alright, your name please?

\- Magnus Bane.

The secretary quicly tapped on her keyboard before rising her head, smiling.

\- Right corridor, first door left.

\- Thank you.

Magnus walked quickly to get close to Raphael and asked :

\- What the hell are we doing here? I only have 15% chances of survival, anyway! 

\- Magnus, if you believe that I will let you die while you still have chances of survival, you are enterly mistaken. 

\- You could let me down, that's what Camille and Imasu did.

\- Imasu was your stupid best friend, and Camille was a bitch. They didn't deserve you anyway.

Raphael opened the door of the room and let his brother step before him. 

\- Who would want a cancerous with only 15% chances of survival, they would be insane. Mumbled the dark haired one while decreasing his hood.

He heard a light and happy laught and turned his head to see Alec sitting close to Clary. Magnus remained motionless on Alec, he was beautiful, there was no doubts. Raphael saw the fixation of his brother on Marys's son and elbowed him before huffing.

\- I think he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec rase his head when Catarina patted his soulder gently. He stood up and took his latex gloves off.

\- Yes?

\- Our new patient is here. She replied. Can you make him a presentation and find him a seat?

\- Sure, where does he have to sit?

\- Between Clary and Maia, that would be perfect.

Alec nodded and walked toward Magnus.

\- Are you Magnus? He asked, smiling.

Magnus exchanged a look with Raphael who elbowed him gently.

\- Yes. The asiatic replied darkly.

\- Awesome! I'm Alec, can you go and sit beside Clary? She's the little redhead there. Replied Alec while pointing his best friend with his finger.

Magnus nodded quickly and went to sit while Raphael pressed Alec's shoulder.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Sure. Replied Alec, smiling.

\- Give me my brother back.

Alec frowned but Raphael sad face made him understand that Magnus wasn't the dark and cold man he just met. And he would be right, before he learnt his survival rate, Magnus was a young man, full of life, who throw parties, hand out with his friends and he was the captain of the football team of his high school. But this damned cancer took everything from him, one after another. First, his so-called best friend, Imasu who promised him to always stay by his side, left him at the first problem. Then Camille, his ex-girlfriend who learning Magnus' cancer decided to left for Australia, leaving Magnus with only his brother.

\- I'll do everything I can. Replied Alec, sure of himself.

Raphael smiled at him to thank him and came closer to Magnus to say goodbye. Catarina came near to Alec and asked him to do Magnus blood test and explained him what will happen now. Alec nodded and came closer to Magnus whil Clary catch his arm.

\- Can you give me a glass of water? She asked weakly.

\- Sure, no problem. Replied the raven boy, giving her a glass.

She thanked him with a big smile and the door opened on her step-father, Luke, who Alec suspected to have feelings for his mother. The young man came closer to Magnus who had crossed his arms on his chest and was staring at the New Yorker's landscape through the window.

\- Can you give me your arm? Asked Alec gently, smiling.

Magnus frowned but executed his order, letting Alec go back up the sleeve of his hoodie.

\- I have to make a sting so the doctor sees the number of white blood cells.

\- I know, it's not my first sting. Replied Magnus with a cold voice.

Alec nodded and pinched Magnus' vein before pricking him and taking a blood bottle. He stopped and pressed the wound with a cotton.

\- Pressed him until it stop. Precised the dark haired man before getting the blood bottle to Catarina.

\- There. Adressed Alec to Catarina.

She took the bottle with great caution and put it on an envelope for the laboratory of the hospital. Alec get back to Magnus and sat in front oh him, smiling.

\- You want to talk about you? Asked Alec.

\- Do I look like I want to talk? Released Magnus.

Alec stayed still, used to this kind of comportment in the first day of chemo. He was voluntary since two years.

\- You know we can talked so the discussions will be easy. Replied Alec, calmly.

\- I have other things to do than talked to a sort-of nurse who will write everything I said in this file. Mumbled Magnus.

\- First point, you're stuck in these chairs for the next two hours. Second point, I'm not a nurse, I'm voluntary. Everything that you will say, it would stay between us. Reassured Alec.

Magnus looked up and found two beautiful hazel eyes. He swallows hardly and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Let's start, how old are you? Asked Alec, smiling.

\- 18. Replied Magnus, admiring the beautiful smile of the man in front of him.

\- We have the same age then! Do you have passions on your life? 

Magnus started thinking, before he was captain of the football team but now, he couldn't even playing sports without pass out. 

\- I used to like football but...

Alec nodded, understanding the problem. Then smiled while catching a pocket containing a transparent liquid. 

\- Who knows, after you beat that cancer, you could catch up on football and make everyone fall for you. Said Alec while starting the machine, each of his movements followed by Magnus' eyes.

\- With only 15% chances of survival, I have some doubts. Mumbled Magnus while stretching his arm so Alec can perfused him.

\- You know, there are only numbers, if you truly wanted, you can do everything. Do you have people who are here for you?

Alec looked down toward Magnus who looked up to him.

\- Just my step-brother and his mother. My dad left me after my mom's death and all of my friends left me too.

Alec bite his lower lip and nodded before sitting on a black stool.

\- You know, here, they are all like you, maybe you can make some friends, who knows? Offered Alec while writing some stuff of Magnus' file.

\- And if they die?

Alec froze and rise his head toward Magnus.

\- Believe me if you want to make some friend here, avoid the death talk. We already lose enough people here.

\- But it's true. We all risk to die here, don't we?

Alec shook his head, making his hair falling on his forehead.

\- You know what, I'm gonna give this to Catarina, I'll be right back. Said Alec, dryly.

Alec stood up from his tool and came closer to the nurse while Magnus frowned. 

\- You can explain him the procedure? Asked Alec to his colleague.

\- Sure but...

\- Thanks. Cut Alec while getting out of the room.

He let himself fall against the wall, and put his hands on his knees before taking deep breaths. He already lose his bestfriend, Jordan, from a lung cancer. He had 10% chances of survival but the doctors couldn't do anything to save him. So, talking about death and cancer doesn't help Alec at all. Alec rose his head up while breathing slowly and glued his head to the wall, enjoying the cold against his skin.

\- Sweetheart? Are you okay? 

Alec rose his head and saw his mother coming with Simon, another voluntary totally in love with Isabelle.

\- Yeah, yeah. I just need to catch some air.

\- Go get him a glass of water, Simon.

The dark haired man nodded and went to the water cooler, getting back quickly. Alec swallowed it quickly and breathed deeply.

\- What happened? Worried his mother while running her fingers through his hair.

\- Nothing, it just made me think about Jordan.

Simon looked down, he was also close to Jordan. It was hard to not be, he was funny, kind and extremely intelligent. He was also very open-minded and when Alec confessed him his homosexuality, hejust replied : "Oh, I still love you. And I'm sure I will love your future boyfriend."

Maryse kissed her eldest son's forehead before her beeper rang.

\- I have to go. But if you're not well, go home and rest, okay?

Alec nodded and Maryse disappeared, running in the corridor. Simon put his arm aroung Alec's shoulder and took him inside the room. Catarina was with Magnus, while Clary talked with Lydia, another patient and Maia had to have a blood test, under Bat concerning look.

\- I'll go change. Informed Simon.

Alec nodded and came closer to Clary.

\- So, Fray, ready to come home?

She nodded strongly and smiled while Lydia observed them in silence, she had a liver cancer and was waiting for a transplant, she was near the top of the list and everyone was hoping she would have a liver soon.

\- You know, Luke still want to invite your mother to diner at home. So, you are invited too, you, Izzy and Max.

\- Perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

Before he was joining his mother, Alec heard his name from Catarina who gave him some papers.

\- What is that? Asked Alec, frowning.

\- It's for support groups, give them to the patients who are here for a moment.

\- Maia and Lydia too?

Catarina nodded and Alec put his coat under his arm before waling toward his friends. Lydia just get her scarf on and Maia was talking to Bat.

\- Girls? Called Alec.

They both turned and he gave them each of them a brochure.

\- What's that? Asked Maia, frowing, while Bat tilted his head over her shoulder.

\- It's a support group, for the cancerous people, like you.

\- This kind of thing doesn't work. Replied dryly the young woman.

\- Clary goes to it, and it helped her. Replied Alec.

\- I'll go. See you in two days, Alec. Whispered Lydia before kissing Alec's cheek.

\- See you, Lyds.

Maia gave him the brochure back and said :

\- I won't go.

\- Maia... Started Bat.

\- No! If I have to hear some cancerous talking about problems that I know, I won't go! I dated Jordan! I know how it end! Shouted Maia.

Alec looked at the others patients, Clary was getting her coat back, helping by Luke, and she was looking at Maia with big eyes. Meliorn looked at them, without knowing anything and Magnus, who was just stand up, froze his movements.

\- I let you choose. Whispered Alec before coming closer to Magnus.

He gave him the brochure which Magnus examined with attention and Alec turned before getting out of the room quickly.

\- Alec, wait! Shouted a voice behind him.

He doesn't wait and tried to click the door who made a clunk. Alec finally turned and saw Magnus, sitting on the floor, the hand on the nose, bleeding.

\- Oh my god, Magnus, I'm sorry! Exclaimed the raven boy.

\- It's nothing. Whispered Magnus, pinching his nose.

\- It's not nothing, I get you to my mom. She's a nurse, she will fix this.

\- Aldready meeting your parents? Teased Magnus which made Alec blushing.

\- Can you stand up? Asked Alec, shooking his head and trying in vain to make his cheeks back to normal.

Magnus tried to stand but after 3 hours of chemotherapy, he almost fall. Alec catch him and put his arm on his shoulders until the hall of the hospital.

\- Alec? Called Maryse, seeing him coming. Who is this? What happened? Asked Maryse.

\- Hum, this is Magnus, a patient from oncology and I accidently throw the door on his nose. Confessed Alec, embarassed.

Maryse sighed and gave him a box for first aid. 

\- You take care of it, you come here enough to know how to fix bleeding nose. Beside, it doesn't look broken.

Alec nodded and helped Magnus to sit on a litter, he put his coat beside and rise his sleeve, opening the box. He took the cotton-bud and started to take care of Magnus' nose who groans in pain.

\- This Jordan, you knew him? Asked Magnus.

Alec nodded, still focusing on his task.

\- Boyfriend? Tried Magnus.

\- Best friend. Corrected Alec, taking two parts of tissue. I cauterized the wound, it should be ok tomorrow. If it's not the case, came back here and asked a real doctor.

\- Wait! Exclaimed Magnus, seeing Alec walking away. This Jordan is..is he dead?

\- Yeah, lung cancer, final phase. The doctors couldn't do anything.

\- I'm sorry.. Whispered Magnus.

Alec shrugged and took his coat.

\- You think these support groups are a good idea? Asked Magnus.

\- Clary beat her cancer thanks to that, so yeah. Replied Alec.

\- What was her survival rate?

\- Not everything is a question of percentage! Shouted Alec. Okay? You can beat your cancer if you have the will to do it, or people to help!

\- I have nobody. Except Raphael.

\- I'm sure all the people in this room. Started Alec, designing the room with his finger. Want to be your friend, if you let them.

\- And you? You would be my friend? Asked Magnus, starring at him in the eyes.

\- Of course. Replied Alec, without hesitation.

Magnus replied to him with a smile. The only true smile he had since he learnt about his cancer.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec opened gently the door of his bedroom and closed it before taking his hoodie off to found himself in his t-shirt. He sat on the bed and unlocked quickly his phone, seeing a text from his father who asked him if he could came and get Max the next day. It was the only Lightwoods child who had to go through joint custody. Alec replied that Robert had to see this with Maryse and he put his phone on the nightstand.

Alec walked toward his closet and took a gray jogging before getting changed from his jean and t-shirt. He lengthened on his bed and sighed, turning his head , falling on a photo where him and Jordan were smiling like idiots. The raven boy took the frame and spent his finger on the top of the frame, remembering the moment where this picture was taken.

Flashback  
A year ago

Alec stretched his long legs in front of him and put his arms on the the top of the bench, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. He just ended his final exam and wait for his friends to end too. He recognize his best friend coming, his hair styled in a bun with some locks trying to get out. Jordan throw his bag on Alec who just avoided it, letting it fall on the ground.

\- So ? Asked Jordan, sitting near the raven boy, getting a candy out of his pocket and started eating it.

\- I have to admit, history was hard but geography was cool. You ? Replied Alec, looking at the door and at his best friend.

\- Hum..I would say that I failed the two but there’s still hope ! Exclaimed Jordan, smiling.

Alec huffed and looked at the others students who were coming out of the building.

\- And him, you like him ? Asked Jordan, designing a blonde guy near the entrance.

\- No, too blonde. Mumbled Alec as an answer.

It was a pattern between them, Jordan made himself the goal to put his best friend on a relationship with best man on Earth.

\- Ok, not blonde. Noted Jordan on a list in his phone. This one ?

\- Too tall ! He’s much taller than me ! Exclaimed Alec.

\- That’s true. Confessed Jordan while scratching his neck. You already have the height of a tree.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend.

\- Wait, wait ! Shouted Alec, taking Jordan’s phone between his hands. How do you want to found a man shorter than me, with dark hair and brown eyes, and preferably Asiatic. First, how do you know I like Asiatic man ?!

\- I have sources. Replied Jordan, taking his phone back.

\- Izzy ?

\- Who else ? Teased Jordan. Anyway, I will found you the perfect boy and you will get married.

\- Sure, and I will adopt kids with him too ?

\- Mm, mm ! Exclaimed Jordan while nodding. You will have a little boy who will be called like your brother and if it’s a girl, it will be like your sister.

Alec rolled his eyes once again and Jordan punched his shoulder.

\- You prefer skinny or fat ?

\- Jordan !

Flashback end.

Alec wiped a treacherous tear which run on his cheek and he sat up, remembering the description of « the man that Alec have to found », indeed, it looked a lot like Magnus. Except that Alec had one rule.

Never fall in love with a patient.

He saw one of his former colleague falling in love with a girl who had a pancreatic cancer . They got together but unfortunately, she didn’t survive and the man quit and nobody saw him again.

Alec could fall in love with everybody, except Magnus. Never.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus let a sigh coming from his mouth when he saw the room in front of him, damned support groups! Raphael put his hand on his shoulder and pressed it gently.

\- Alec waiting for you inside? Asked Raphael slowly.

Magnus shrugged and mumbled for answering.

\- He won’t come. He said we were friends but…

\- It’s him there, isn’t it? Said Raphael.

Magnus turned his head and saw Alec, waiting for him, sat on the edge of the window, on his phone, the rain falling on his hoodie.

\- I already told you that he wasn’t like Imasu or Camille. Said his step-brother, smiling and tapping on his steering wheel.

\- Maybe. Mumbled Magnus. See you in 3 hours. He added while getting out of the car.  
Alec looked up, hearing the door closed, he smiled gently when he saw Magnus coming.

\- Hi! Exclaimed Alec, smiling.

Magnus made him a gently nod and followed him inside the building. They arrived on a room where teenagers were already together and where chairs were on circle.

\- It’s look like an A.A meeting. Pointed Magnus.

Alec huffed and Magnus looked up to him, seeing him running his fingers in his hairs quickly.

\- Alec! It’s been so long!

Magnus turned and saw a young woman with blonde hair and wall eyes. 

\- Helen! Yeah, I brought you someone! Replied Alec while taking the girl on his arms.

\- Oh, hi! I’m Helen Blackthorn! She exclaimed.

Magnus shook quickly her hands before getting them back on his hoodie. It should be Alec’s girlfriend, maybe he was wrong all along, and Alec wasn’t interested in men.

\- Magnus Bane. He replied coldly.

\- It’s your first time on a support group? Asked Helen by putting her arm under Alec’s who let her do it.

Magnus looked with cold eyes their contact and then looked up with her, not knowing why this contact between them made him mad this much.

\- Yeah.

Helen frowned when she saw his reaction.

\- Ok.. You can sit down on some chairs, I have to talk with Alec. She asked politely.

Magnus didn’t answer and went sit on one of the chair. He looked coldly at the exchange between the two and saw Helen laughing and putting her hand on Alec’s chest. His heart stopped when she caressed his cheek. Magnus knew that, right there, if he would have a weapon on his hands, Helen would be his first victim. His stomach hurt him when they got closer and the only thing in his mind was that he wanted to be at Helen’s place.

But, it couldn’t be possible to feel these kind of things toward Alec. He only knew him from a week, and in one week, it wasn’t possible to feel this kind of thing.

\- Hi, are you okay? Asked a voice, stopping Magnus in his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Alec in front of him, all smiling. My god, that damn smile. Magnus was thinking about this smile since the first time he saw him.

\- Yes. Replied Magnus dryly. Why?

\- Your knuckles are white. Replied Alec, designing Magnus’ fists.

\- Oh, it’s nothing. Stress. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend? Mumbled Magnus, trying to be emotionless.

\- Girlfriend? Asked Alec, frowning.

\- Yeah, this Helen. Mumbled Magnus.

Alec started laughing while holding his ribs.

\- What’s so funny? Mumbled once again Magnus.

\- Helen is… Started Alec before being cut by his own laugh and sitting on a chair.

\- Your girlfriend, I know. I don’t care anyway. Lied Magnus.

\- For sure, it’s someone girlfriend, but it’s not mine. Confessed Alec.

\- So who? Asked Magnus with hope.

\- She’s the girlfriend of my best friend, Aline. I’m pretty sure they’re together since at least 3 years. Replied Alec.

\- Oh… Whispered Magnus, looking down.

He cursed himself and started playing with his rings.

\- It’s not a secret, but I’m more attracted to guys, Magnus.

Magnus looked up quickly and feel bad for a second, not showing it.

\- Oh, I didn’t..I didn’t know.. That’s..That’s very good. Mumbled Magnus quietly.

Alec huffed and rubbed gently his own cheek.

\- I Imagine. Whispered Alec, feeling his cheeks burning.

They both looked up at the same time and their eyes starred at each other for a while. Magnus feels his heart melt when he was hazel’s reflects on Alec’s eyes, it was without doubts the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. He saw Alec’s eyes quickly checked on his lips but they went up, like nothing happened. With one movement, their lips would have be meeting.

No, for this, they would have to wait some weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec went sitting to the back of the room, rested against a table, watching the others sitting on chairs. Helen sat close to Magnus who seems calmer since he learnt that Alec and Helen weren't a couple.

\- Well, we're welcoming a new member among us, do you want to present yourself? Asked Aline's girlfriend, smiling.

Magnus nodded before rubbing his hands together and stood up.

\- Well, I'm Magnus Bane, I'm 18 and I have a brain tumor, stade 3. I have 15% chances of survival.

\- Great, do you want to tell us something more personal? Asked Helen, calmly.

\- I'm bisexual. Answered Magnus, calmly.

Some heads rose up and starred at Magnus with attention, too much attention, though Alec.

\- Oh, that's very personal, indeed. Huffed Helen, smiling.

Magnus shrugged and sat. Alec made himself scarce, leaving them intimity. He didn't have to heard what they were saying, it was too personal. Alec walked through a corridor with a huge wall full of photographies, bringing together every persons who were part of the group but who unfortunately died. Alec knew some of them, other than Jordan, they were Alex, Mary and Gabriel. Of course, he wasn't as closer to them as he was with Jordan but their deaths were a true traumatims.

Magnus observed every members of the group explaining their week, their chemotheraphy and how they were seeing their future. Some of them wanted to have long and beautiful studies, others wanted to marry. Magnus only wanted to live and who knows, maybe found the love of his life.

\- Magnus? Do you want to share how you see your future with us? Asked Helen.

\- I'm not sure it's interesting. Confessed the raven boy while rubbing his neck.

\- I'm sure it's interesting. Whispred a voice beside him.

He turned his head and saw a girl with short and red hair. She looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive. Magnus starred at her longly before standing up again.

\- I just would like to get a call, one day, which would be saying that my tumor disappeared. He answered. Beside, there's this person that I like and I would like to maybe...asked them on a date. Added Magnus, thinking about Alec's beautiful smile.

The girl beside him gigled and Magnus looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

\- I'm available when you want. She said, winking.

\- It's a boy. Replied Magnus, calmly, making her raising her eyebrows.

The seance came to it end and Magnus stand up, looking for Alec everywhere. He felt a hand on his wrist and turned aroud to see the stuck-up from earlier.

\- Yeah?

\- I'm Axel. She said, smiling.

-Yeah, and?

\- So, you won't ask me on a date?

Magnus rolled his eyes and found his smile again when he saw Alec stanind hear the door with a bottle of soda in the hands.

\- Change target. Mumbled Magnus before walking toward Alec. You disappeared usually like that. He asked, smiling.

\- I prefet to left you with your intimity, this group isn't for me. Responded Alec.

\- You're perfect. Said Magnus, putting his hands on his trousers' pockets.

Alec shrugged but the blushing on his cheeks goes to his neck. Adorable, though Magnus.

\- I bring you that, in case you are thirsty. There's should be some snacks, there. Proposed Alec while looking where the others were.

\- Thanks, but I don't know if I won't just...throw pup. Because of the chemo and all.

\- Yeah, sorry. Mumbled Alec, putting the bottle under his arm.

\- That was kind. Replied Magnus, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

The raven boy looked up and smiled before shaking his head.

\- Your step-brother take you home?

Magnus nodded and looked at his watch.

\- He should be here in 20 minutes. Waiting him outside? Asked Magnus.

Alec nodded and get out outside. The rain stopped and the two men sat on the bench. Magnus let his head fall on the top of the bench and sighed.

\- Everything okay?

\- Yeah, yeah. It's just, it's very difficult to hear about people who know what I know. Explained Magnus while ran his fingers throw his hair.

\- At least, you see that you aren't alone. Beside, maybe some of them can become your friends. Said Alec while drinking soda;.

\- Yeah, I already met a girl called Alex. She's special. Told Magnus, rolling his eyes.

\- Oh, Axel? Yeah, she always been like that. She looked for affection in every manners there's is. Explained Alec to Magnus. She wants to forget her cancer.

\- I can understand that..

\- You already found a way to forget your cancer.

Magnus shook his head and Alec bite his lower lip.

\- Well, is one day you want to forget. Call me and...we will see each other.

Magnus' eyes lightened and Alec blushed.

\- As friends! Exclaimed Alec.

\- Of course! Exclaimed Magnus, slightly disappointed.

A klaxon brough them back from their talk and Magnus looked up to see Raphael, waiting in the car.

\- I gotta go. See you on monday! Shouted Magnus before running to the car.

\- Yeah, see ya. Whispered Alec before calling Izzy.

\- I'm screwed! Shouted Magnus and Alec to Raphael and Izzy.

\- Why? They asked.

\- I'm starting to fall in love with him! Answered the two young men.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus opened the door of the chemo's door and saw that no one was there. He closed it frowning and look at the label on the door, indicating Chemotherapy.

He looked around him and found nobody. Slowly, he went closer to the reception and called the nurse.

\- Yes? Can I help you? She asked.

\- Mm, yeah, I have to be in a session of chemotherapy but there's nobody in the room. Explained Magnus.

The nurse frowned before looking at her screen and searched something on it.

\- Yes! The room got changed in the last seconds. It's at the 4th floor, take the elevator. I'm sorry.

Magnus thanked her and went on his quest to the room. He took the elevator and pushed his finger on the 4th floor's button. He waited and the door opened, revealing Alec who was looking, impatient, at the calling button of the elevator.

\- Alec? Called Magnus.

The raven boy raised his head and went quickly closer to Magnus.

\- Oh my god! I'm sorry! So sorry! I should have called you! Exclaimed the young man.

\- Don't worry, beside it's not like we have each other numbers. Teased Magnus.

\- We could. offered Alec, looking straight in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus smiled and unlocked his phone before giving it to Alec. Alec does the same and Magnus wrote his number on the phone.

\- Voila, now if you have a problem, you...can call me. Said Alec, blushing.

\- Only if I have a problem? Tried Magnus while caressing Alec's arm with his fingers. 

\- Or for anything. Added Alec, smiling.

Magnus smiled in return and caressed his shoulder before following him to the chemo's room.

\- It's always gonna be there, now? Asked Magnus while Alec make him his IV.

\- No, it was exceptionnal. It's the dialysis' room which had a problem with it pipings, I think. Explained Alec, turning on the machine close to Magnus. Do you anything special?

You, thought Magnus.

\- Do you have a book or a magazine? I may get bored. Answered Magnus.

\- I'll go looking. Anything else?

\- No, no. It's perfect. Thanks Alec.

Alec nodded and disappeared in the room. He came back few minutes later, holding two books.

\- The Great Gatbsy or the Girl on the Train? He offered with his usual smile. 

\- I already read Gatsby, so the Girl on the Train. Answered Magnus, taking the book.

\- You'll tell me what you think ot it. Said Alec to Magnus who nodded.

A hour passed, and Magnus was still reading. Sometine, he looked at Alec who ran everywhere, helping the others. Just before the second hour, he let himself fall in his empty chair, next to Magnus.

\- It's not professional, but I'm tired. Mumbled the raven boy.

Magnus huffed and put the open book on the table next to him. He observed Alec closing his eyes and putting his cheek on his hand. Magnus smiled and raised his hand before putting it on Alec's hair and rubbing their tenderly.

\- Oh my god... Whispered Alec whil resting even more. If you continu this, I think I'll fall asleep in this chair and I will never wake up again. He added, sighing.

\- It would be too bad to not see your wonderful smile again. Answered Magnus, still massaging Alec's hair.

Alec smiled in responde and Magnus went on until Maia called Alec because of her perfusion.

\- Thank you so much, Magnus. Said Alec before standing up.

\- Anytime. Answered Magnus, rising his hand and caressing Alec's cheek.

Blush took possession of Alec's cheeks and neck and disappeared close to Maia. A young woman appeared his Magnus' sight. She was extremely beautiful, long and dak hair sliding on her shoulders and chest. She looked at him with a little smile and came closer to him with a bigger smile.

\- Hi. She said, taking the chair next to Magnus.

\- Hi. He answered, smiling and looking at the lenght of the girl's legs.

Nevertheless, she could try to seduce him, Magnus' heart already belong to someone else, even if they didn't knew it yet.

\- So, you know my brother? She asked.

Magnus shrugged and punched himself mentally to not have made the link between Alec and the woman. They look like each other, hair, eyes and the face shape were the same.

\- Mm, knowing is a big word. We are acquaintances. Explained Magnus.

\- Well, anyway, I'm Isabelle. She said, showing her hand to him.

\- Magnus. He answered, shooking her hand.

\- Oh, Magnus? She repeated, smiling.

He frowned but Isabelle remember everything that Alec told her about this mysterious Magnus who succeed to broke Alec's cold heart. 

\- He's cute, isn't he? Said Isabelle, taking her water bottle from her handbag.

\- Oh yeah... Whispered Magnus, looking at Alec with heart eyes.

Isabelle saw this look and smiled even more, she put her hand on Magnus' arm and he looked up.

\- So, his real name is Alexander. He hate when you call you that so if you want to mess with him, go for it. then, he has 18 but it's obvious. He love looking at the stars and the books. Go to the cinema, too. Next year, he want to do a faculty of psychology and help the maximum number of persons. Got it?

Magnus nodded quickly, happy to learn everything.

\- Oh yeah, he has a crush on...

\- Izzy?! Shouted Alec, coming closer to them, and cutting their discussion.

\- Oh Alec. She said, standing up.

Have a crush on what? Or who? Thought Magnus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter disappeared but it was basically Magnus who called Alec because he wanted to go out, and Alec invited him to spend time with him, Izzy and Max.

\- Do you want to go with them? Offered Alec.

\- Only if I can push you from the swing. Answered Magnus with a wink.

They finished their ice creams and walked toward the others. Izzy raised her eyebrows when they came and look at Alec, asking them why they didn't stay alone. Alec shurgged and sat on the swing waiting for Magnus. He pushed gently his shoulder and Alec started to rise from the ground. He repeated multiple times until the wing reached the wanted height.

Isabelle smiled when she looked at them and an idea made it through her mind. She came closer to Max and whispered something in his ear, which what the boy understood immediatly.

\- Guys. Started the young woman, holding Max's hand.

Alec stopped the swing with his feets and Magnus grab the rope to not fall. 

\- Yes?

\- Max doesn't feel good, maybe because of the cold of his ice cream. So, I will take him home, to see with mom. Beside, it's start to be late. She said looking at the sunset.

\- Wait, I... Started Alec.

\- You stay here. We can do that. Cut Isabelle, smiling.

Alec's sieter saw a slow smile taking possession of Magnus' face and she understood that she made the right decision. Max took quickly her hand and almost pulled her outside the park.

\- We can come home if you want. Offered Magnus, smiling.

Alec turned and shooked quickly his head before standing up.

\- No! No...I'm good here. Confessed Alec while rubbing his neck.

\- Good, good... Answered Magnus, smiling. Your sister told me that you like the stars, it's true?

Alec nodded and went to sit in the grass, Magnus rejoined him and sat near him. He leaned on his arms and admired the last ray of sunshine while Alec layed on the grass.

\- And you?

\- Mm? Said Magnus, turning his head to Alec.

\- I'm sure there's some things that you like, now I mean. I know that before you played football. Precised Alec.

\- I like drawing, and I make my own clothes too. But it's not a real thing, yet.

It was the first time that magnus told that to someone, except Raphael and his mom, obviously. He was making this before, but Camille, Imasu and his others friends weren't really interested in artistic and creative's activities. 

\- Really? You have photos? Said Alec, standing up a little.

Magnus nodded and took his phone from his pocket. They spent two long hours to talk until the temperature lowered and Raphael sent a text to Magnus. They went closer to Alec's car where Magnus began to shiver. Alec immediatly saw it and opened the back door, giving his black hoodie to Magnus. Magnus thanked him while putting it on his shoulder.  
Alec drove to Magnus' house and went with him to the front door.

\- You brother and your sister are adorable. Confessed Magnus, smiling, and taking Alec's hoodie in his fists. 

\- They are because you were there, if not, they are monsters. Laughed Alec.

Magnus huffed and looked up to Alec, who looked at him with a tender smile.

\- Thank you so much, for today. I hope we could do it again. Said Magnus.

\- With pleasure. Answered Alec, smiling.

Magnus shivered because of the wind and leaned on Alec to kiss him on the cheek.

\- Thanks Alexander. He repeated, getting into his house.

He leaned against the dorr, stomach and chest full of butterflies.

\- Oh yeah, you're completely in love now. Teased Magnus, at the bottom fo the stairs.

\- Shut up. Mumbled Magnus, blushing


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Magnus woke up, feeling the ray of sunshine on his face, he slowly stretched almost like a cat and yawned before sitting on his bed. He took his phone and look quickly at his notifications and texts. He saw that Imasu, his former best friend posted a photo on Facebook, Magnus went to see it and saw a photo of Camille and Imasu, kissing. He read the text and squeezed his fist seeing that they were together since more than a year. Which mean that they were together even when Magnus was dating Camille.

So, she was cheating on him the whole time. Magnus threw his phone on the ground and the screen broke. he cursed and stood up, taking a sport's short and a t-shirt, descending the stairs to the kitchen. Maria, Raphael's mother, was already there, drinking coffee before getting to work. She worked as assistant into a known company. When Magnus and Raphael were younger, she took them into her trips outside the country, but since few years, her boss forbid her to do that.  
Magnus came closer to her and told her hello, she placed a kiss on his forehead while he took his pills with a glass of water.

\- You're silencious. Everything okay? Asked Maria, caressing her adoptive son's back.

He shrugged and continued to play with his glass, without opening his mouth.

\- Magnus. Said Maria, with a judgemental tone.

\- Remember Camille? He asked, looking at her with his brown eyes.

\- Yes, this girl that you were so madly in love with? Answered Maria.

\- Mm, mm.. I just discover that she was cheating on me even when we were together. 

\- But you knew it, don't you? When you broke up?

\- Yes, but they were seeing each other before that, 2 pr 3 months before our broke up. I...I though she was the love of my life.

\- Oh Honey... Whispered Maria, caressing his back. You know, you can still find it. No matter if it's a girl or a boy. She added with a smile.

\- Who would want someone with a cancer..? Whispered Magnus, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

\- Camille was a bitch, your friends told you so, Ragnor, and Tessa repeated it to you. But, I'm sure that there's lot of persons who would be attracted to you.

Magnus looked up, hearing Raphael descending the stairs.

\- Hi mom. Whispered the raven boy, coming closer to her.

He kissed her cheek and ruffled Magnus' hair.

\- What are you talking about? He asked, taking the orange juice.

\- Magnus think that nobody can be attracted to him if they discovered that he have a cancer. Explained Maria.

Raphael scoffed and sent a wink to Magnus.

\- We both know someone who is attracted to you and who know that you have a cancer. Said Raphael.

\- Oh...who? Wowed Maria, putting her elbows on the table and looking at her sons.

\- Don't you have to go to work? Mumbled Magnus, taking a peach.

\- I have still 5 minutes left. Answered Maria, winking.

Magnus rolled his eyes and Raphael answered :

\- His name is Alec, he's voluntary in the chemo's service and Magnus found him super charming.

Magnus hide his red face in his hands and Maria rubbed his shoulders, smiling.

\- Be brave, honey. Sent him a text.

\- Why?! Exclaimed Magnus, blushing even more.

\- To take him on a date, obviously. Answered Maria. Well, I have to go, but if tonigh you don't have a date with Alec, I forbid you for dessert for a week. Threatened Maria before kissing Magnus' head and Raphael's cheek.

Magnus hide his face again in his hands and sighed longly while Raphael scoffed behind him.

\- What could go wrong if you ask him?

\- I'll lose his friendship! It's the only friend that I have. Ragnor is in England and Tessa somewhere in Canada! \- I'm sure at 100% that Alec is interested. Answered Raphael, drinking. -And how do you know? Mumbled Magnus. Because I asked his sister, thought Raphael with a smile. \- Instinct. He answered. Magnus shook his head and stood up to take a bowl. \- I will tell Maria that I won't get any dessert this week. He whispered. Raphael shook his head and took his phone. If these two idiots didn't make a move, they have to push them. He quickly got Isabelle's name and sent her a text. To : Isabelle Lightwood [10 : 12 am] My brother doesn't want to make the first move, and yours didn't either. We need a plan! He waited few seconds and the answer appeared. From : Isabelle Lightwood [10 : 12 am] I have one


	11. Chapter 11

Alec closed the door of Clary's house and followed Isabelle inside. Just when she entered, Maryse found Luke in the kitchen and they started to talk together. Max, Isabelle and Alec sat on the couch where Clary was, braiding her hair.

\- So, Alec told me that you have only few chemo's sessions left, and then goodbye cancer! Exclaimed Isabelle, smiling.

Clary nodded, smiling, and finished her braid. She took her glass and drank it before add :

\- After this long, I'm glad it's gone.

\- You fought well, Fray. Said Alec, pressing her forearm.

\- I did my best. You helped me too, after my mom's death and during my chemo. Confessed Clary.

\- Thank her mom for having a crush on Luke. Teased Isabelle, taking Max on her laps.

Clary giggled and stopped when she saw Maryse and Luke with the aperitif on their hands.

\- Go sit. Said calmly Luke before putting the bottle on the table.

Alec sat between Clary and Max, face to face with Izzy and his mother. He filled his glass with soda and drank it slowly before Izzy asked :

\- So, Alec, when do you think you will ask Magnus on a date?

Under the chock, Alec started coughing after he swallowed his drinking. Isabelle hide her smirk in her hand while Max rubbed gently Alec's back to stop his cough.

\- Isabelle! Your brother could have choke! Reprimanted Maryse.

\- Sorry big brother. Answered Isabelle, still smiling.

\- You don't look like sorry. Mumbled Alec before finished drinking his glass. And for your question, never.

\- C'mon Alec. Magnus is beautiful, kind, funny. And...

\- And we're friends! I don't want to screw that up! Beside, he doesn't even care about me! Added Alec.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Clary answered :

\- You know, if he didn't care that much about you. He wouldn't even come to the sessions. You're the one who make him wat to come. 

\- How do you know? Asked Alec, turning his head toward her.

\- Everyone can saw it. You know, he has stars in his eyes everytime he saw you entered the room. Just like when Luke see Maryse.

\- That's not true! Shouted the two adults, blushing.

They all laugh and Alec said to himself that maybe the girls was right and that maybe he should talk to Magnus.

The next week, Isabelle called Simon and asked him for help to make her brother's love life evolve. She asked him just one thing and Simon immediatly accepted.

Alec opened his car to join the hospital and feels a vibration on his jean's pocket. He took his phone and frowned when he saw Simon's name on the screen.

\- Yeah? Said Alec, playing with his car's keys.

\- Hi Alec, I just want you to know that the chemo's session took place in the dialysis room.

\- Ok, did you prevented Lydia, Magnus and the others? Asked Alec.

\- Obviously. See you soon.

\- See ya. Answered Alec, hunging up.

He almost got into his care when Isabelle stopped him.

\- Alec, can I have your phone. I forget mine at Clary's, last night. You know in the case that there's a problem.

Alec sighed and gave her his phone before getting finally in his car. He didn't see the smirk on his sister's face when she was looking at him. He put his car on the parking and went changing in the changing room before taking the lift to the 4th floor.  
He opened the dialysis' room and frowned when he saw no one. He look at his wtach but he was in time. He saw, then, two chairs in the back of the room with a piece of paper on it. He came closer and before he could reat it, he was stopped by the sound of the door. He turned and saw Magnus enter.

\- Alexander ! Exclaimed Magnus, smiling and coming closer to him.

\- Mag... Started Alec beofre seeing the door closing and hearing the door's bolt closing.

Magnus turned and tried to opened the door, unsuccessfully. Alec came closer and tried too. He touched his pockets to found his phone but he remembered that he gave it to Isabelle.

\- Do you have your phone? Asked Alec to Magnus.

\- No battery left. Answered Magnus with a sad tone.

\- Well, we just have to wait until someone opened that damn door. Mumbled Alec before getting back to the two chairs.

He came closer and took the paper to read :

Tell him what you felt and then you can go!   
\- Izzy  
PS : We're coming back at 7:00 PM. XOXO

Alec rolled his eyes and throw the paper in the bin. 

\- What was that? Asked Magnus.

\- Nothing! Replied quickly Alec.

Magnus nodded and sat on one of the chairs, looking at the IV.

\- The person who did it prepared everything. He observed.

Alec nodded and took the IV before putting it in Magnus' forearm. Then, he sat on the second chair and sighed longly.

\- Are you okay? He asked, letting his head fall on the top of the chair.

\- For the moment yes. But then, I'm not so sure. Answered Magnus, turning his head to Alec.

Alec nodded before looking at Magnus' brown eyes, seeing a golden sparks through his pupils. Magnus bitethe inside of his cheek before asking :

\- Tell me Alexander, what would you do if you learn that your ex-girlfriend cheated on you months before your broked up. Well, ex-boyfriend in your case. Added Magnus, scoffing.

\- Depends, I am still in love with him? Asked Alec.

\- No, no. You already moved on. 

Alec shrugged.

\- Well, I don't see any bad, well I mean this guy is obviously an asshole. But, if I moved on, so why would I hate him.

\- I see.. Whispered Magnus. And what would you do if you were madly in love with a boy, your friend and that you're scared that it might be ruining your friendship if you tell him everything?

Alec looked down, thinking and the solution appeared.

\- I will wait to know if my feelings aren't one-sided, and if I know it isn't, then I will try something. Exclaimed Alec, happy to found the solution of his problem.

\- That's a good idea.. Confessed Magnus, playing with his rings.

\- For who do you ask? Tried Alec.

\- Oh, a friend. Replied Magnus, smiling


	12. Chapter 12

\- What time is it? Asked Magnus, yawning.

Alec looked at his watch and mumbled :

\- 6 : 55PM.

He stood up and took off Magnus' IV before putting a bandage, cleaning the blood who were on his arm. Alec sat and ruffled his hair.

\- Alexander? Are you okay? Said Alec, worried while putting his hand on his shoulder.

Alec nodded and stretched one of his dark locks before standing up.

\- Magnus, do..do you think that something could be attracted to me. He asked, his arms behind his back.

\- Of course! Answered Magnus too quickly. Why..? He whispered. Someone want to...

\- Oh no! I was just wondering. You know, just like that. Faltered Alec while Magnus stood up from his chair and came closer to him.

Magnus almost fall on the ground but Alec catch him just in time, putting one arm around his back and the other under his legs. He put his knee under Magnus back and looked at him, lovingly. Magnus raised his hand and rubbed gently Alec's cheek, smiling and making his brown eyes sparkle.

\- They have to be crazy to not fall under your charm. He whispered, stroking Alec's cheekbone.

A blush took possession of Alec's cheeks and he shook his head to hide it. 

\- So adorable. Even more when you blush. Continued Magnus, still whispering.

\- Stop it Magnus... Whispered Alec, his neck starting to be red too.

\- Stop being so adorable, and gorgeous too.

Alec looked up toward Magnus and leaned toward him, ready to kiss him. He saw Magnus closing his eyes, ready to finally kiss him after weeks.

\- Finally! 

Alec raised his head and made almost Magnus fall on the ground. He turned his head and saw Isabelle and Simon, the keys on their hands.

Alec shook his head and helped Magnus to got up. Magnus let his hand fall quickly and get out quickly of the room, head down.

\- I'm gonna kill you! Exclaimed Alec to his sister while walking close to her.

\- No, no, no! Exclaimed Simon. She's small, and kind, and I didn't have the occasion to ask her on date! He added.

\- You did it now, you idiot. Whispered Isabelle before kissing Simon's cheek, making him blush. Did you kiss?

\- No! Because two idiots stopped us beofre, so now if you excuse me, I want to see him.

He pushed his sister and Simon with his shoulder and ran after Magnus. He dound him, near the hospital's doors and accelerate to catch him. Alec took his wrist and stopped him.

\- I'm sorry! Exclaimed Alec while Magnus looked up toward him.

\- For wat? Trying to kiss me? Replied coldly Magnus, crossing his arms on his chest.

\- No! I would never be sorry for that! I...

Alec looked down, seraching for his words and when he found them, he looked up.

\- I like you, a lot, Magnus. As more than just friends. Confessed Alec, rubbing his neck.

\- Oh... Answered Magnus, while uncrossing his arms.

\- And I can understand that it's not reciprocate because I'm...me. And nobody would want a guy like me..

\- Shut up! Cut Magnus. Everyone would want a guy like you, me first. I like you too, Alec. So much. Even more than I would like to admit. Confessed Magnus.

He walked toward Alec and took his t-shirt in his hands. Alec looked up and put his arms around Magnus' waist. Magnus took his hands off his shirt and put them around Alec's neck, playing with his hair.

\- I want to be with you. Confessed Magnus.

\- Be..?

\- Your boyfriend. Conclude Magnus, playing with Alec's hair. But, we should take it slow, to see...if it wouldn't destroy our friendship. He added.

Alec nodded quickly and Magnus giggled when he saw him like this.

\- So, how do we do that..? Asked Alec, nerviously.

\- Well, we can see each other, more than usual, sleeping together. Literally sleeping! He added when he saw Alec's panicked face. And, just be a couple. If we found it weird, we stay friends.

\- Ok, but are you sure that you like me? Asked Alec, once again.

\- Alexander, I like you since weeks and I never said anything. So, don't question me, especially about what I feel about you because I can't explained it.

Alec giggled and whispered :

\- Can I kiss you..?

\- Though you never ask. Answered Magnus, while Alec leaned his face toward Magnus' and put his lips on Magnus'.

He tightened his hold on Magnus' waist but their kiss was only soft, almost full of love. Just to show to the other that their feelings they shared for each other were equal and that no matter what happen, they always be there for one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus let his arms fell from Alec's neck and took his hand between his, intertwining their fingers.

\- So, if I understand that right what you asked earlier about your friend. It was for you? Asked Alec, caressing Magnus' hand with his thumb.

\- Yeah, I didn't have the courage to told you that...

Alec shook his head and smiled :

\- If you did it, my reaction would have been the same as the one that I just have. He answered, rising his other hand to caressing Magnus' cheek.

Magnus shrugged and came closer to Alec, resting his head against his shoulder, tired because of the chemotherapy.

\- Do you want me to take you home? Asked Alec, kindly.

He felt Magnus nod and Alec pressing his hand before getting him to his car.

\- Isabelle will be home safe? Asked Magnus, taking place beside Alec.

\- I'm pretty sure Simon would be happy yo take her home. Answered Alec.

 

He started the car and Magnus put his seatbelt too. He took a deep breath, he just get a boyfriend, and not any boyfriend. The kindest, most selfless, funniest boyfriend ever. Everyone would kill to have someone like Alec as their sides, and Alec choose him. A boy with only 15% chances of survival.  
And no matter what happens, he was ready to love Alec with everything he had.

\- Magnus? Called Alec with a sweet voice.

Magnus opened his eyes and turned his head to the raven boy.

\- Yes?

\- We arrived, what were you thinking about? 

\- You. Answered Magnus, biting his interior cheek. 

Alec smiled at this answer and brushed tenderly his cheek. 

\- You want me to accompany you?

\- To the door? Teased Magnus, gently. 

\- Oh, well, okay, I leave you alone then. Answered Alec, smiling. 

\- No! Exclaimed Magnus. I've waited for someone like you for so long, so you stay here!

\- There's nowhere else I would rather be. Answered Alec, tenderly.

They both blushed, and got out of the car. Magnus held Alec's hand until they reached the front door and let himself go against the wall of the house, waiting for Alec to come closer. What the latter understood quickly enough. The brunette came closer and put his hands to each side of Magnus' head.

\- So beautiful. Whispered Alec, looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

\- Alexander... Whispered Magnus, a blush taking place on his cheeks.

\- Sorry, sorry. I can't help myself, now that I can say it at loud. Explained Alec, scratching his neck.

Magnus shook his head and leaned on to kiss Alec's pink lips.

\- I hope we'll see each other soon. Whispered Alec, intertwining their fingers together once again.

\- How about the day after tomorrow, we'll go eat somewhere? Only the two of us. Offered Magnus, caressing Alec's waist above his shirt.

\- Why not tomorrow? Asked the brunette, frowning.

\- Oh you know, it's...the secondary effects of the chemo...it's quite hard, the next day.. Confessed Magnus, looking down before looking up quickly. But if you want s to go out tomorrow, it doesn't matter! I could...

Alec stopped Magnus, putting his finger on his boyfriend's lips. Magnus shut quickly his mouth and let Alec cupped his face with one hand. 

-Magnus, all I care about is how you feel. I can wait after tomorrow, even if it will be hard to not be able to do that. Alec answered, kissing Magnus lightly.

\- Okay, okay.. Whispered the latter, smiling.

Alec kissed his forehead and caressed Magnus' jaw tenderly.

\- Go home and rest. Whispered Alec. And text me if you miss me. He added with a smile.

Magnus nodded and placed a last kiss on Alec's lips before entering in the house. Alec got into his car and come back at his house, a big smile on his lips. Isabelle looked at him, a smirk in her lips while sitting on the couch and playing with Max. Alec saw his mum on the kitchen with Luke and Clary was sitting on the floor, drawing Izzy and Max. Nothing could be more perfect. Alec thought.

\- Here, someone send you a text. Isabelle whispered, smiling.

Alec took the phone and smiled fondly.

From : Magnus ☀  
I miss you <3

\- You have nothing to tell me? Giggled Izzy.

A roll of his eyes was Alec's only answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec stretched after he woke up, he wasn't doing any volunteering today but he decided to spend the day with Magnus. While thinking of the man, Magnus started blushing. Saying that Alec liked Magnus was an understatement, he knew that since he put his eyes on Magnus, he was in love with him and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Alec has been already attracted to a few guys, included his cousin, Jace but he never loved someone like he loved Magnus.

Alec decided to stand up, took his phone and send a text to Magnus to know how he was doing. Magnus didn't answer and Alec put his phone in his pant's pocket before getting out of his bedroom. In the kitchen, Max was already having breakfast while Isabelle was drinking a smoothie, the only thing she could cook without make the whole kitchen explode. 

\- Hi Izzy. Exclaimed Alec, kissing the dark hair of his sister and the cheek of his brother.

\- Hi Alec, so are you gonna go seeing your charming prince today? Izzy teased, but really happy for his brother. 

-And yours? Alec replied with a smirk.

-Simon and I only have one date. Izzy pointed putting the pink liquid in her glass.

-Magnus and I didn't have one. Alec replied, serving himself a glass of apple juice. 

-It doesn't stop you two for looking at each other like you're the sun and he's the moon. Izzy explained, making Alec rolled his eyes.

-Okay, stop! Who's Magnus? And since when are you dating Simon? Said Max, staring at them.

-Magnus is the love of Alec's life. 

-And Izzy dates Simon since a week, now. 

-Just like you and Magnus! The brunette exclaimed. We could all get married together! 

Alec rolled his eyes once again and Max send him a sorry look. 

-I can't wait for Jace to be here. Mumbled Max, eating his cereals.

Isabelle giggled and pinched Alec's waist.

-And you, Alec? Ready to see your crush again? She teased.

-I have a boyfriend! Alec replied, escaping of his sister's claws with his glass.

He felt his phone buzzed in his pocket and took it off it. 

-Hi Simon! Do you want me to give you the Talk? Alec asked, smiling in the phone.

-Alec...you need to come to the hospital, right now. Simon answered, sadly.

Alec's heart started to beat faster.

-Who?

-Ma...

Alec hung up and took his key's car before getting out of the house, slamming the door, not letting Simon continu his sentence or even Isabelle and Max stopping him. He started the car and drove quickly to the hospital. He found his mother, talking to a cardiac surgeon. Alec run to the chemotherapy room and pushed the door, looking for Magnus everywhere. He only found an empty seat and Catarina came closer to him, a closed and sad face. 

-No, no, no. Whispered Alec, walking back and shaking his head.

-Alec... Catarina started. 

He continued to walk back until he hit something.

-Alexander?

Alec recognized that voice in one second and turned around, seeing Magnus with a glass of water in his hands. Alec took him in his arms as soon as he analysed the situation, while overthrow Magnus' glass on the ground. He tighten his grip on Magnus and Magnus gave him his hug back, placing light kissed on his lover's neck.

-You're okay, you're okay... Alec repeated calmly, more for him and for Magnus.

They separated from each other but Alec took Magnus' hand between his while they faced Catarina. 

-Then, who?

-Maia, she had an internal liver bleeding. Catarina explained, sadly.

-Is she...? Alec asked, with an heavy heart.

-In a coma, they put her in it because of the complications of the surgery, but they have good hopes for her. Simon is with her right now.

Alec nodded and Magnus took his in his arms. 

-I was so scared. Whispered Alec in Magnus' ear who was caressing his back.

-That's the problem of dating someone who's dying. I'd understood if...

Alec put his finger on his boyfriend's lips to stop him.

-I'll stay with you, no matter what. You won't get rid of me that easily. Said Alec, caressing Magnus' cheekbone.

Magnus nodded and kissed his boyfriend before looking at the plastic glass on the ground.

-You know, I was thirsty. Magnus teased while tapping Alec's chest with his fingers.

-I'm gonna get you another one.

Magnus nodded and went to see on his armchair, next to Lydia. Alec got out of the room and went to the fountain, after he filled the glass, he put his forehead against the cold wall and promised himself to go and see Maia later. He got back inside the room and sat next to Magnus, giving him his glass before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. He caressed the back of Magnus' hand with his thumb, then, he took it and put a kiss on each fingers, making Magnus blush. 

I love you so much, thought the two men at the same time, even though they didn't say anything at loud.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec woke up from a nap when he felt a little caress on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus looking at him, smiling. 

-Sorry, I must have fall asleep. Alec mumbled while rubbing his eyes. 

-Don't worry, you're adorable when you sleep. Confessed Magnus, cupping Alec's face, caressing his cheekbone. 

A blush took place on Alec's cheeks and placed a kiss on Magnus' palm.

-Are you okay? Alec asked before intertwining their fingers.

-For the moment, yeah. Magnus answered when Catarina came to take back his perfusion. 

-Tell me, Magnus, you smile a lot more than the first time I saw you. Catarina noticed. 

At this sentence, Magnus smiled even more and caressed the back of Alec's hand.

-It's Alexander's fault. He said.

Catarina smiled at this and took off her latex gloves.

-Yeah, he has this effect on people. She confessed. Especially the ones he love. Catarina added, winking.

Alec blushed while Magnus just shook his head to hid his smile. Catarina giggled and turned back to check on her other patients.

-Do you want to come with me? To see how's Maia is doing? Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded quickly and Alec helped him standing up before getting out of the room, saying goodbye to the others and holding hands. The couple walked to Maia's room on the second floor. When they entered in front of her room, they found Bat, sitting next to her, holding her hand. Even though she was in the coma, the doctors were hopeful she could hear the people she cares about talking to her.

-Do you want to go in? Magnus asked, tightening his grip on Alec's hand.

-No, Bat is already taking care of her. I just wanted to check if... Alec answered with a whisper.

Magnus nodded and decided to go downstairs with Alec.

-I didn't know you were so close to her. Magnus noticed.

-I'm close to any single one you, well, more close to some people than to the others. Alec added, looking at Magnus with love.

-Oh yeah? Magnus said, catching Alec's shirt between his fingers

-Mm, between Clary, Lydia...you more than anyone else. The brunette answered brushing his lips against Magnus'.

Magnus let go of his hands and put them around Alec's neck to kiss him easily. They stayed a while in the hall, kissing tenderly until a throat clearing surprised them. They separated from each other and blushed. 

-Oh, hi, mum. Whispered Alec when he saw Maryse, the hands on her hips.

Magnus glanced between her and Alec, althought remembering that Alec told him about how his parents were extremely open-minded about his sexuality.

-Mrs Lightwood. Magnus said, giving his hand to Maryse.

Maryse turned to face him and her close face turned into an huge smile.

-You are the one who made my son smile like an idiot all the time! Maryse exclaimed, taking Magnus in her arms.

Alec laugh a little when he saw them and Magnus' surprised face, letting his arms against his body.

-Well, I think so. Magnus whispered with a little smile.

Maryse moved away and took Magnus' face between her hands, examining him with all her attention.

-You choose him well, he's absolutely charming.

-Mum... Alec mumbled.

Maryse's beeper rang and Alec thanked whoever saved him from that awkward discussion.

-I have to go, but you're welcome anytime, Magnus! Maryse shouted before running.

Alec sent a sorry look at Magnus who just shrug, smiling.

-I love your mum. Magnus confessed when Alec accompanied him out of the hospital.

-Yeah, I was lucky enough to not have biggots and close-minded parents. Alec answered, taking his keys. Do you want me to take you at your house?

-Let me call Maria, and I'm all yours.

Alec nodded and let space to Magnus to call his adoptive mother. Leaning against his car, Alec observed his boyfriend, and thought to himself, that no matter what, he could never be just friend with Magnus. He would miss every aspects of their relationship: their kisses, theirs hugs and even their calm discussions at night until Magnus fell asleep in front of his phone. Alec was so in love with Magnus, he loved everything about him, even his flaws.

-It's okay. Magnus announced. What are you thinking about?

-You. Alec answered, kissing him tenderly.

Magnus huffed against his lips and kissed him back before getting in the car. When they saw Magnus' house, Alec parked and turned to see his lover.

-What do you say if after tomorrow, we go to the cinema, and then, we could go eat somewhere? Alec offered.

-Like a date? Magnus tried.

Alec nodded, embarassed and Magnus saw it, he placed his hand on Alec's cheek, kissing him chastely. 

-With pleasure, Alexander. 

They kissed one more time and Alec caressed Magnus' cheek before whispering goodnight.


	16. Chapter 16

-Alec, don’t you have… Isabelle started, pushing the door of her brother’s bedroom.

She stopped and giggled when she saw him, in front of his closet, scratching his chin.

-A problem, big brother? The brunette asked, leaning against the doorframe.

-I’m just trying to find the right clothes for my date with Magnus. Alec explained.

-I can help you if you want? Izzy offered.

He glanced at her and nodded after a while. Isabelle came closer and closed the door behind her, looking at every clothes. She took a black jean with a white shirt and gave them to Alec before taking the denim jacket.

-Put that with your Converses and Magnus will under you charm. Isabelle said with a wink.

-You think so? Asked her brother, nervously.

-Alec, Magnus is crazy about you. We all can see that, and you are good for each other. You help each other in the tough moments. Do you think you will tell him you love him?

Alec shrugged and answered:

-When I’ll be sure it’s reciprocated, I mean, maybe he liked me but with time, maybe he will hate me.

-Alec, nobody on this planet ever hated you, and it’s definitely not Magnus who will be the first. You’re the man that everyone would love to have. I would have dated you if you weren’t my brother and you weren’t gay.

Alec giggled, shaking his head and Isabelle put her hands on her brother’s shoulders.

-You’re meant to each other, remember that.

Alec nodded, and Isabelle let him dress. 

Later that day, Alec parked in front of Magnus’ house and get out of the car to go on knocked on the door. He put his hands behind his back, inspired loudly and waited. The door opened on a 40 years-old woman, her long and dark hair waved until her shoulder and a big smile appeared on her face.

-You must me Alexander? I’m Maria.

-Yeah, well, it’s Alec. Alec said, politely.

Maria nodded and let him enter.

-Magnus should be ready soon. She said. So…you’re the famous boy that my son can’t shut up about?

-Mm, I hope. Alec answered, scratching his neck, embarrassed.

Maria smile and gave him a little nudge, to get his attention.

-He cares a lot about you, and I mean a lot. Maria explained.

-Me too. Alec whispered while Raphael appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen.

-Hi Alec, finally ready to take my little brother out? Raphael said, with a smirk.

-Uh, yeah, sorry I took my time. Alec answered, feeling his hands becoming sweaty.

-Raph, Maria, let him alone. Said a voice, upstairs.

Alec looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Magnus going downstairs.

-Alexander. Magnus said, smiling, coming closer to his boyfriend.

-You’re…wow. Alec answered, blushing.

-You’re too. Magnus reassured him, while caressing his cheek. I see you tonight. He added to his family.

-See you tonight, kitten. Maria answered, giving a quick kiss on her son’s hair.

The couple smiled at her and Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec’s before getting out of the house. While putting his seatbelt on, Alec turned to Magnus and asked:

-Any particular movie you want to see?

Magnus laugh and put his seatbelt before giving his whole attention to his boyfriend.

-You know, usually, when you go on a date to the cinema, it’s to kiss in the back of the room. Magnus explained, making Alec blush.

-Oh, uh, I didn’t know! Alec exclaimed, starting the car. I really wanted to…

-Alexander… Magnus cut him, placing his hand on Alec’s. I know what you meant and there’s this movie with Captain America that I’d dream to see. He added, putting his hand away.

-Fine, that’s good. Alec said, relieved.

Magnus smiled for himself, touched by Alec’s shyness and how much it makes him cute. Alec drove to the cinema and parked his car before getting out. Alec took Magnus’ hand and they walked together in the building. After they bought their tickets, Magnus turned to face Alec and exclaimed:

-Can we take candies?! 

Alec giggled and nodded. They bought different types of candies and went to the room. They sat in the back of the room, the bag of candies between us, their hands brushing against each other every time they’d took a candy and Alec started blushing uncontrollably.

-Did you already do that? Alec asked, taking a candy.

-What? Magnus answered, turning off his phone. 

-Kissing in the back of a cinema. Alec said in a whisper, like he was saying the biggest secret. 

-Yeah, with my ex-girlfriend.

Alec nodded and concentrated on the movie when it started. Magnus smiled, an idea putting its place in his mind, he leaned on Alec, kissing quickly his cheek before placing his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec smiled back and intertwined their fingers.  
They get out two hours later, holding hands and Alec let go of Magnus’ hand just to get the car’s door.

-The only thing I say is that Captain is really hot, but everyone knows that. Observed Alec, sitting.

-Iron Man is too. Magnus replied. But I always had a thing for dark-haired people. He added, putting his finger on his chin, thinking.

Alec laughed and smiled before concentrating on the road. 

-But I never had a crush on blonde guys. Well, there was Jace, but he’s my cousin and I was 8.

-That’s this cousin who will come to your house in August?

Alec nodded and taped his thumb on his wheel. Magnus sighed and looked out by the windows.

-I guess I won’t see you a lot then. Mumbled Magnus.

-Why? Alec asked, frowning.

-It’s your cousin, you’d want to catch up with him. Magnus explained.

-Magnus, he’s going to live in New-York for the next years, going to the same college, I think I’ll have enough of him. And yeah, he’s my cousin, but you’re my boyfriend, you matter more to me. Got it?

Magnus nodded, and Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ thigh, caressing it gently. Magnus placed his own hand above Alec’s and caressed it back.

°°°°

-So, did you have boyfriends before? Magnus asked, blowing on his coffee.

-Not really, you know I’m not really the type of guys that people like as a boyfriend. Alec answered, eating his brownie.

-Why not? I mean you have a lot of qualities. That’s what I saw first in you.

-That’s only because you are you, others see my flaws.

-Let them find some. Magnus huffed before taking Alec’s hand in his own.

-And you? You told me about your last girlfriend? You were together for a long time?

Magnus froze, and Alec looked down, cursing himself to ask that.

-You could say that.

-Sorry, I shouldn’t had have asked, I…

-No, you’ll have to know one day. Sighed Magnus before starting. Her name was Camille, she was everything a man could ask for, beautiful, smart, with a perfect body and…the most manipulative person. I was happy with her, at least, that’s what I thought. My friends, the real ones, and even my family warned me that she wasn’t the right girl for me, but I didn’t listen. And the day I learned I had a tumor, she broke up with me…

-Magnus… Alec started.

-It’s not all, Alexander. Magnus cut him. She broke up with me, and the next day she was dating my best friend, Imasu. And not a long time ago, I learned that they were together even before we broke up. So, since then, I have difficulties to trust people, until I met you.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hand before the latter placed it on his lips and kissed it gently.

-Magnus, I can promise you that I won’t be like Camille. I’ll do anything to never hurt you. Alec promised.

-I know, Alexander. Magnus whispered, blushing because all the affection Alec gave him.


End file.
